


I like you

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Claude has an idea for some form of tactical advantage during the next skirmish, needless to say, Dimitri doesn’t believe him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Guardian Wind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I like you

“Why are you questioning my methods?”

“I’m not questioning it. I’m simply, and righout saying it’s stupid.” 

Claude blinked at Dimitri like he’d just grown a second head. “Did--Did you just call me stupid?”

“No,” Dimitri said with a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest, resting his chin in his hand. “I said your  _ method  _ was stupid. Not that  _ you  _ were stupid.”

Claude was positive that he either wanted to punch Dimitri in the nose, or kiss him, but he was confused as to which would get the best reaction out of him. Though the former might actually break his fingers. Narrowing his eyes at him a bit, he grinned. 

“I think my methods will work very well, thank you very much, and I’d explain them to you in further detail, but I think your brain would explode.” 

Dimitri’s brows shot up almost to his hairline before he huffed out a laugh, then placed his hands on the table in front of him to lean forward on his hands. “Try me.” 

_ Goddess. And you call me a tease. _

With a sigh Claude moved closer to the blonde, pointing to the map that lay on the table just where and when they should position themselves. He even took a page from the Professor’s book to give them a leg up on the situation. 

“Huh.”

“What?”

Dimitri shook his head and grinned. “It seems you were able to explain the entirety of your plan to me, and yet, I am still here. My brain has not exploded, and honestly, now that you have gone into explaining your method in detail, I am willing to take back my previous comment. You’re insane in some ways, but you might also be brilliant.”

“Yeah well, what some call insanity, I call inspiration.” 

Dimitri lifted his eyes from the map only to blink and realize how close Claude had gotten to him, and Dimitri was sure his heart skipped a beat when those striking green eyes seemed to lock with his own. 

“You ok there, your Princeliness?”

Dimitri blinked and flushed as he straightened his posture, and cleared his throat. “I-I’m fine, yes. T-thank you.”

Claude couldn’t help but smirk at him. “I like you, you’re different.”

“W-What?”

Claude chuckled softly and hummed at that before turning on his heel to leave the room. “Sorry! I’m late for a training session with Teach! I’ll see you around!”

Dimitri was left dumbfounded, wondering if--did Claude just  _ confess _ ? And if so-- _ oh goddess _ . He was going to be blushing the rest of the evening!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
